


Miss Miku

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adult!Miku, Adulthood, Co-workers, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Miku is a dumbass, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unexpected Visitors, Wholesome, Workplace, dumbass, no pants, nose bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luka needs to hand in some work to Miss Miku
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Miss Miku

Luka stood in front of the managers door, ‘remember all i need to do is hand in these papers’ Luka thought to herself. Luka brushed the annoying strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear and unbuttoned the tight top button of her shirt. Luka took a deep, deep breath before opening the door, as she went to turn the doorknob she felt her hands start to heat up and sweat.

As soon as Miku heard the door open she closed her browsers (she was looking at cute cat videos)   
“Hello” Miku sat up straight and rolling up to her desk and folded her arms on the desk  
“What do you want?” Miku gave Luka a pair of finger guns  
“I came in here to give you these papers” Luka handed Miku the papers

As Miku went to get the papers her elbow knocked the lukewarm coffee laying on her desk that Miku forgot about as soon as she got it.   
“Something on my leg is wet” Miku said looking at Luka, Miku stood up and looked down at her tight skirt that made her look like a karen.  
“Miss Miku your skirt is wet” Luka looked around the room for tissues or paper towels .  
“Shiiiiiiiii-” Miku stopped herself “I shouldn't swear in the workplace but SHIT it looks like i pissed myself” 

While Luka’s back was turned Miku pulled her skirt down revealing only a pair of stockings and hello kitty panties, Miku sat down.  
“Don't worry about me anymore” Miku said gesturing her hand towards the door  
“Uh, Okay” Luka looked confused, Miku stood up to let her out of her office “You cant go on like that” Luka slammed the door closed  
“Like what, what's wrong” Luka looked up and down at Miku  
“Your not wearing pants”

Luka walked towards Miku and pinned her to the desk  
“Put some fucking pants on Miku”  
“Don't swear in the workplace” Miku covered her face with her hands “Kiss me, I need a kiss” Miku blurted out her whole face tomato red.  
“Really?” Luka asked smiling “Yes!” Miku said her nose bleeding red “Ok Miss Miku”

Luka leaned in her hair covering Miku’s face, Miku brushed it aside and leaned in more waiting for the kiss. Miku pushed Luka onto the wall and looked her deep into her baby blue eyes before going in for a kiss.   
“Too much tounge” Luka pushed Miku away she giggled “Are you trying to make me vomit”  
“Did you like it?” Miku asked looking sad, “Yes” Luka said giving a sigh of relif “Now put some fucking pants on”


End file.
